roots_of_randomfandomcom-20200215-history
Elaine (Earth-613)
History Possession During a mission with the Elite Squadron as the hero Avalon, Heather was capture by an occultist army and possessed by the spirit of a past life; that of the sorceress, Elaine, sister of Morgan Le Fe. She disappeared for many years, never to be seen again by her team until Heather came back to the city to visit her cousin, Blake. While in the city she came across an old friend of Heather's, Zelenna, who at the time was possessed by Morgan Le Fe. After investigating Zelenna thoroughly, she came to the conclusion that she was possessed and revealed her identity and plan to use Blake and the spirit of the Firestormblaze to kill Abaddon; to which she was welcomed and the two agreed to aid each other. Hellbound and Deal With A Different Devil Morrigan betrayed Elaine just as Morgan did in her past life, and teamed up with Firestormblaze in hopes of killing her competition. Morrigan summoned a demonic force and banished Elaine's soul to hell, where she was forced to make a deal with Satan in order to return to the earthly realm to take her revenge. In order to complete her part of the deal, she was to collect 2000 souls. She was able to complete this task in the wake of the great war brought to them by a being from another world. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Sorcery': Elaine is a powerful ancient sorceress. Elaine has nearly limitless magical power. *'Reality Alteration': Her sorcery allows her to manipulate reality to a degree. *'Immortality': Remains ageless through the use of magic, though she can apparently be physically harmed by a sufficiently strong attack. *'Mind Control': She can alter minds and control them utterly. *'Eldritch Blast': Can fire destructive magical energy blasts. *'Magical Shields': Able to erect physical barriers of magical energy of great durability and strength. *'Clairvoyance': Elaine also seems to have limited clairvoyant potential, mostly demonstrating a mystical awareness of guests in places she has placed magical wards and the presence of other mystical beings in her company. With the exception of those who are powerful enough and choose to hide from her detection. *'Illusion Casting' *'Teleportation': Capable of tapping even cosmic energies, she can teleport between dimensions such as from Earth to Tartarus. Abilities *'Charisma': She has the ability to seduce others with her natural charm. *'Seduction': With her ability to seduce others with her natural beauty, Elaine is an excellent master manipulator. Weaknesses *'Drugs': Consumption of drugs and alcohol disrupts Elaine's magic. *'Power Limitation': She is unable to use some of her more basic magics on certain mystical beings. Instead, she must plot and plan different strategies to affect them such as Erzel and others in creative and indirect ways. Former Weaknesses Power Limitation: During the time when Elaine became a demon and was separated from Heather's body and sent to hell, her powers relied upon a deal she made with Satan. If she did not provide souls, she would be trapped in Hell without being able to escape. Also the more time she spent on earth the weaker she became. At some point she had to return to hell in order to replenish her energies. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Lost Sword of Paradise': said to be the archangel Michael's sword, stolen from the Garden of Eden. Transportation Teleportation through magic. Relationships Category:Sorcerers Category:Magic Category:Reality Alteration Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Mind Control Category:Eldritch Blast Category:Force Field Category:Clairvoyance Category:Illusion Casting Category:Teleporters Category:Charisma Category:Seduction Category:Vulnerability Category:Power Limitation Category:Storm Family Category:Medieval Characters